Todo cambio
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: .:Summary:. Un chico sin amigos, una chica tímida, una atracción, pero así es el amor, simplemente paso,  ahora todo tuyo ya soy. Lemmon. Edward/Bella. inspirado en la cancion de camila del mismo nombre, un pequeño fanfic.


**Nota: Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia y prohibida su copia.**

**.:Todo cambio:.**

**Summary: Un chico sin amigos, una chica tímida, una atracción, pero así es el amor, simplemente paso, ahora todo tuyo ya soy. Lemmon. Edward/Bella, inspirado en la cancion de camila del mismo nombre de la historia, un pequeño fanfic.**

Edward pov.

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, todos me miraban raro, claro, todos decían que era emo, tonterías que pensaban aquellos.

Solo era que no me gustaba estar con la gente…era eso.

Mi mamá me comprendía y también mis hermanos, llegue a mi casillero y guarde mis libros, saque los demás que me tocaban y cerré mi casillero, entonces la vi.

Tenía su cabello color caoba, que caía por toda su espalda, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una blusa del mismo color con mangas largas, abrazaba sus libros y se los oprimía en el pecho, su cabello le ocultaba la cara, tratando de que no la vieran.

Pero fue imposible, ya que yo la descubrí.

Entonces paso una persona corriendo y la tiro, ella soltó sus libros para poner sus manos en el piso y evitar que se pegara en la cara.

Yo me acerque a ella y la levante.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunte quitándole su cabello de la cara.

Ella solo asintió.

La ayude a levantarse y le entregue sus libros.

-Gracias.-me dijo en un susurro y se fue.

No podía creerlo, era la persona más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, se veía tan delicada y yo quería ser aquel que la protegiera.

Sentí algo en mi pecho, era una sensación extraña, era algo que nunca había sentido nunca.

Me di cuenta que estaba parado en medio del pasillo y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

Me senté en mi pupitre y el profesor llego, hizo señas en la puerta y entro aquella chica de la que me había enamorado.

-Jóvenes, ella es Isabella Swan, es nueva en el instituto, a si que…hagan buenas amistades con ella, ¿Quieres decir algo Isabella?-le dijo el profesor mirando a Isabella.

Ella negó y el profesor le indico cual iba a ser su asiento, ella tropezó al llegar a su asiento y los demás se rieron.

Ella se sentó en frente de mí, toda la clase la estuve contemplando, no se movía, se mantuvo en la misma posición toda la clase.

El timbre sonó y todos salieron corriendo, ella se quedo quieta, me levante de mi asiento y la mire, estaba dormida, toda su cara estaba en sus manos, se veía más hermosa.

-Isabella, despierta.-le dije y le moví su hombro.

Ella empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos y me vio.

-¡Oh por dios!-grito.- ¡Me quede dormida! ¿Se enojo el profesor?-me pregunto.

-No te preocupes, no se dio cuenta.-le conteste y ella movió su cabeza.

-Gracias.-me dijo, se levanto y se fue.

Yo la alcance y agarre su hombro.

-Espera…yo umh… -¿Qué le iba a decir?

-¿Si?-me pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-Yo…umh… ¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?-le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Umh…no te preocupes, estoy bien.-me dijo y se alejo.

Yo suspire, ella era fría, pero aun así sentía algo hacia ella.

Y así pasaron los días, ella me ignoraba cada vez que le hablaba o me contestaba con palabras cortas.

Me dirigía al estacionamiento cuando la vi, se estaba cubriendo con sus libros para salir bajo la lluvia.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-le pregunte.

Ella salto al escuchar mi voz y se volteo hacia mí.

-¿No te molestaría?-me pregunto.

-Claro que no, eres mi amiga y no quiero que te mojes -le dije encogiéndome de hombros, estaba lloviendo mucho.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto viéndome a los ojos.

-Sí, eres una amiga para mí.-le dije y tome su mano, guiándola a mi auto.

Entonces note que no tenia suéter, me quite la sudadera que traía y se la puse en su espalda.

Ella se sonrojo y me dijo gracias en un pequeño susurro.

Nos encaminamos en el estacionamiento y la lluvia nos empapo todo, llegamos al auto y le abrí la puerta, ella entro y yo me fui del lado del conductor.

Entre y prendí la calefacción, prendí el radio y empezó a sonar la canción de Camila, de todo cambio.

-¿Te gusta Camila?-me dijo señalando el estéreo.

-Me gusta como cantan… ¿A ti no?-le pregunte.

-Algo.-me contesto y miro por la ventana.

Arranque el auto y me indico por donde quedaba su casa, cuando llegamos me ofreció que si no entraba para secar mis ropas que estaban empapadas, yo acepte y nos metimos a su casa.

-¿Quieres acompañarme por unas toallas para que te seques?-me dijo señalando las escaleras.

-Claro.-le dije y ambos subimos al siguiente piso, me indico la puerta de su cuarto y entramos a este.

Se dirigió a su armario y saco dos toallas.

-Voy a ver si hay una ropa de mi papá que te pueda quedar.-me dijo y salió de ahí.

Yo observe su cuarto, las paredes pintadas de lila, vi unas fotos que estaban en su mesa y me acerque a ellas, Bella estaba en el preescolar con su uniforme y con dos coletas.

Una tocando el piano y otra bailando ballet.

-Aquí esta, espero te queden.-puso la ropa en su cama y me vio.

-¿Tocas el piano?-le pregunte.

-Algo, no soy buena en eso, mi mamá me inscribió en unas clases y aprendí poco.-se encogió de hombros.

-Te ves hermosa cuando estas bailando Ballet.-le comente.

-Gracias.-se sonrojo.

Yo me acerque a ella y le acaricie su mejilla, ella cerró sus ojos y vi sus labios rosados, se veían tan suaves, tan dulces.

No dude más y me acerque a besarla, ella se mantuvo quieta pero después me devolvió el beso, puso sus manos en mi cabello y les daba pequeños tirones, sus labios eran dulces y suaves, yo puse mis manos en su cintura para acercarla más a mí, guie mi lengua para su boca, tocando su labio inferior pidiendo permiso, ella me lo dio y nuestras lenguas empezaron a acariciarse, ella pidió por aire y empecé a besar su cuello, la lleve hasta su cama donde la recosté y la seguí besando, ella metió sus manos debajo de mi camisa y empezó a acariciar mi espalda, la voltee y ella quedo encima de mí, le quite sus blusa y la avente, cayendo por algún lugar de su recamara, le quite su brasier y me dejo ver unos hermosos pechos, ella trato de cubrirse pero se lo impedí.

-Eres hermosa, no te cubras.-le dije y la bese, acariciando sus pechos con mis manos.

Ella gemía y dirigió sus manos a mi camisa para quitármela, acaricio mi pecho y empezó a desabotonar mi pantalón.

Yo seguía acariciando sus pechos, haciendo que gimiera más, era música para mis oídos.

Deje sus pechos y desabotone su pantalón, se lo quite y acaricie sus piernas, lleve mis manos a su panty y se la baje, acariciando más sus piernas, la respiración de ella se hacía cada vez más irregular.

Me quite mis bóxers y ella acaricio mi erección.

-No es necesario.-le dije quitando sus manos y poniéndolas a los lados.

Lleve mi mano a su centro y metí un dedo y de repente sentí como estaba de húmeda, estaba lista para mí.

Saque mi dedo y la bese, mire sus ojos y le pregunte.

-¿Estás segura?-le dije.

Ella asintió y me jalo hacia ella para besarme de nuevo.

Dirigí mi miembro hacia su entrada y empecé a penetrarla, hasta que encontré la barrera de su virginidad, iba a ser el primero, me separe de ella y tome aire para entrar completamente en ella, ella grito del dolor y mordió mi hombro.

-Hare que se vaya amor, hare que se vaya.-le susurre y bese su cabello, su cara, y por último, sus labios.

Espero un poco más de tiempo y me empecé a mover dentro de ella, ella jalaba mi cabello, cerraba sus ojos por el placer, yo me movía lentamente, le estaba haciendo el amor, no queríamos sexo, quería entregarme a ella como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie.

-Edward…-Gimió mi nombre con los ojos cerrados.

Me moví un poco más rápido, ella jalo de mí para besarme, mordió mi labio inferior y yo gemí, puse mis manos en su cintura y ella puso sus piernas en mis caderas.

-Edward…-gemía sin control, agarraba las sabanas entre sus manos y cerraba sus ojos.

-Bella…-yo también gemía y la besaba, ella pasaba sus manos por mi espalda y cuando estaba cerca, jalaba de mi cabello.

Sentí sus paredes contraerse y supe que estaba cerca, me moví un poco más y ella se vino gritando mi nombre.

-¡Edward!-Gimió y me beso.

Yo me vine después, y me sentí en el cielo, nunca lo había imaginado, le entregue mi amor a una persona cuando yo pensé que no había nadie para mí.

Ella, aquella persona, estaba destinada para mí, y descubrí un nuevo sentimiento, el amor.

Ella, se removió y me abrazo, yo puse mis manos en su cintura y ella las puso en mi pecho.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto.-le empecé a decir y levante su cara, perdiéndome en sus ojos cafes.- Te amo.

Ella sonrió y me beso.

-Te amo y estabas destinado a ser mío.-me comento.

-Todo cambio cuando te vi.-le dije y nos quedamos abrazados, amándonos por toda la eternidad que nos esperaba juntos.

_Todo cambio cuando te vi,_

_Hooo_

_De blanco y negro a color,_

_Me convertí,_

_Y fue tan fácil._

_Quererte tanto,_

_Algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada_

_Hooo no, no, no, no_

_Todo tembló dentro de mí_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí_

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba_

_Fue perderme en tu amor simplemente_

_Paso y todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes q pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir q eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame mas escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir q todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar,_

_Para menos si tú no estás,_

_Simplemente así lo sentí,_

_Cuando te vi_

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro a color me convertí_

_Se que no es fácil_

_Decir te amo_

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba_

_Pero así es el amor_

_Simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy_

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor_

_Tengo que decir q eres el amor de mi vida_

_Antes que te ame más_

_Escucha por favor_

_Déjame decir q todo te di_

_Y no hay como explicar_

_Para menos no estás simplemente_

_Así lo sentí cuando te vi_

_Todo cambio cuando te vi_


End file.
